Pirate Searching
by InuKagforever
Summary: This is A story mostly about Sesshomaru and a pirate. He goes in search of this pirate because he needs the pirates help with something. Wonder what it could be well I'm not just gonna tell you. Your gonna have to read to find out. Well what are you waiti
1. The Search for Kidd

Pirate Searching   
  
by:Inu+Kagforever  
  
Hi there this is my first fanfic. I wanted to do one for a while now so I finally decided to do one. I got the idea for this from a friend I made over the summer. She liked pirates and Sesshomaru so I decided to put them together and make a story about it. The female pirate named IronAnneKidd is me. I got the name from a pirate quiz she had me take. It's my pirate name. ^.^ I give a special thanks to you my friend. Thank you. Well I hope you enjoy the fanfic.  
  
Time for chapter 1 yeah! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters but I do own IronAnneKidd/Shadowed figure who is currently my only character.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's a foggy moonlit night in a feudal Japan era. Walking along a crystal clean river with forest all around it and them. There are three demons and one human. The demons all look different. One looks like a two headed small dragon, a really small looking toad who is able to walk like a human can and has a staff with an old man's and lady's heads, a small human child who looks like she's around the age of 7 years, and finally a dog demon who looks very much like a human but has long sharp nails, fangs, and pointy ears like an elf's.  
  
. . . . .   
  
Chapter 1: The search for Kidd  
  
(Human) Rin: Where are we going My Lord?  
  
(Dog) Sesshomaru: We are searching for a human pirate named IronAnneKidd, Rin.  
  
(Toad) Jaken: Why are we looking for a HUMAN pirate and a weak, pathetic, human girl one none the less!?  
  
Rin: How do you know that she's such a weak, pathetic, human girl Jaken?  
  
Jaken: Well I  
  
Jaken was suddenly interrupted by Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: He doesn't. He's never met her before.  
  
Rin: Really!? Then why did you say that stuff you said about her Jaken?  
  
Jaken: Well that's because all humans are alike. They're all weak, pathetic, and stupid. The female humans are the worse since they are such cry babies. They get scared so easily and when they scream they are so loud.  
  
Rin looks at Jaken with an evil stare (with a fire background behind her) and she is growling at him, from what she has heard him say to the group. Jaken looks back and sweatdrops from the face he is getting from her.  
  
Jaken: Was it something I said?  
  
Sesshomaru and Dragon: .......  
  
Rin: (very low and almost silent) ghrah. (It's a low girl annoyed growl very common with girls)   
  
Jaken: What all I said was that the girl was weak and pathetic just like all humans are! There're also stupid and loud and girls are the worst of them cause they are such cry babies! They get so scared so easily and when they scream in fright they are so loud. I don't know what I said but I'm only speaking the truth.  
  
Jaken just realizes what was wrong with what he said and very slowly and stiffly looked over his shoulder back at the rather peeved Rin who also looks very very angry at the toad demon.  
  
Rin: (Speaking to Jaken in a strong, low, and annoyed voice. She also has a fiery background behind and around her she's got fire in her eyes.) Jaken so I take it that from what you just said all humans especially girls are weak cry babies! So that means that I am a weak, pathetic, and crybaby human as well!   
  
Jaken: Uh (Scared terribly from the face he is getting from Rin)  
  
Rin: (Even angrier) So I guess it's true than huh?  
  
Jaken: (Panicking) N...Nnn...nnnn.no no your an exception. You are a strong human and your never a crybaby. You're the strongest human out there.  
  
Rin:(In a calm voice similar to Sesshomaru's calm voice) Oh really.  
  
Jaken: (Still panicking) Oh yes, you are the one and only best human.  
  
Rin: (In normal happy cheerful voice) I thought so thanks Jaken.  
  
Rin walks up to Sesshomaru who is leading the group. Jaken sighs in relief and stays in the back with the dragon for good measures.  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin.  
  
Rin: Yes my lord?  
  
Sesshomaru: Why didn't you yell at Jaken? I could tell that you wanted to my demon senses. I can pick up some of the emotions people feel.  
  
Rin: That's because I know how good your hearing is lord Sesshomaru and I didn't want to hurt you.  
  
Sesshomaru: ..... I see ........ thank you.  
  
Rin:(Gives a big smile to Sesshomaru in happiness) Your welcome my lord.  
  
Jaken: What was wrong with what I said earlier anyway?  
  
Dragon: (looks at Jaken like he is an idiot) Sighs.  
  
They continue to walk along the river until Sesshomaru senses something coming.  
  
Sesshomaru: (Sesshomaru stops) Stop (Everyone else stops).  
  
Jaken: What's wrong?  
  
Rin: Lord Sesshomaru senses something coming.  
  
Jaken: How do you know you are only a human?  
  
Rin: I can tell from his face.  
  
Sesshomaru: Stand back Rin.  
  
Rin: Yes my Lord (she moves behind him).  
  
Jaken and the Dragon also walk up to them, behind Sesshomaru.  
  
Suddenly they hear a noise in the trees.  
  
thing in trees: swoosh swoosh (That's the noise from the thing in the trees from jumping tree to tree branch).  
  
Sesshomaru gets into his fighting stance ready to attack if need be.  
  
Jaken: What is it? I can't see it each time it lands on one branch it moves to another. I can only see a shadow of it. It's so fast. It..  
  
Rin: (Interrupts) Would you be quiet lord Sesshomaru is trying to concentrate.  
  
Jaken: Well excuse me. But I can...  
  
Sesshomaru: (Interrupts) That is enough if you don't shutup Jaken I will kill you and I won't bring you back with the Tensaiga*.  
  
Jaken: (Shutsup) Gulp.  
  
Rin: Humph.  
  
Jaken: Splat.  
  
Rin: Aaaahhh (She screams in surprise not because Jaken was splated).  
  
The thing in the trees jumps down directly on Jaken. They all can see a figure in a long black cape covering the figures head and body. Right now the only one who can't see is Jaken who is being squished under the figures feet. Sesshomaru comes out of his fighting stance and gives a little smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For all you newbes the Tensaiga* is a sword that can heal and bring back 100 people in one strike.  
  
Well that was harder than I thought it would be. Oh well, hoped you liked it. So tell me what you think.  
  
Wellll  
  
why are you still reading   
  
stop reading already and tell me what you think  
  
come on you know what to do right  
  
come on click on that button  
  
yeah you know which one I'm talkin about come on  
  
come on I'll give you something good if you do  
  
so click on it 


	2. Who is the Shaodwed Figure page 1

Pirate Searching   
  
by:Inu+Kagforever  
  
Hi there its me! Sorry it took me so long to do the next chapter of my story.. Please forgive me everyone. I am a busy high schooler after all I do all that I can. Thank you to all of my faithful readers (hand you all some candy). I hope you all enjoyed my little button joke. If you didn't get it I have no power over you. You are immune to my hypnotic powers but I will eventually put you under my control. To all of you that got it, you are now under my control. Haha. Be faithful servants of my army and get your friends to read my story. Then they will become under my control (hopefully) and I will have more soldiers to do my biding. Mwahahaha. I hand all who reviewed some more candy and lots of thanks.  
  
  
  
Special thanks to hikarihime I wasn't gonna put in the next chap until I got at least 1 review. I actually shouldn't have put it in cause you're a friend of mine and we go to the same school. If there are other people reading this you better review or e-mail me cause eventually this one review thing won't work. If there is only one person reading this and she knows me I'm gonna cry T.T cause this story stuff isn't always easy. I've gotten writer's block a bunch of times. so people please review or e-mail.   
  
Hey people one last thing before I let you read my B-day is coming up and I would love to get at least 7 reviews even if you just say hi in them it would be great cause then I know my school friends aren't the only ones reading and reviewing cause I asked them to. And that there are other people out there who like my story besides people that I know really well.  
  
Now here is what you really want not me rambling on about my army, problems and coming B-day.  
  
Time for chapter 2 YAY! ^.^ Read my loyal subjects. Read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters but I do own IronAnneKidd/Shadowed figure who is currently my only character.  
  
Chapter 2 : Who is the Shadowed figure  
  
Rin: (thinking) Who is that shadowed figure? Why lord Sesshomaru come out of his fighting stance and give a little smile?!  
  
Sesshomaru: It has been awhile Kidd.  
  
Shadowed figured: So you remember me I thought you would totally forget about me. Its nice to know you remember me Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: (Walks up to the shadowed figure now known as Kidd) You got faster and stealthier.  
  
Kidd: I'm glad you've noticed. I've been doing very difficult training since the last time we met.   
  
Sesshomaru: I couldn't sense who you were or smell your scent.  
  
Kidd: I thought you would forget my scent after 9 years. I was surprised when I sensed you coming into my territory.  
  
Jaken: Araggg! Greef uuf ree! (Get off me!)  
  
Jaken still under IronAnneKidd finally wakes up. His stomach and head facing the dirt. His mouth also has some dirt in it. Everyone is now looking towards the ground near Kidd's feet.  
  
Rin: HA HA HA! I forgot you were down there! You look a little dirty down there! HA HA HA HA!  
  
Anne: I think the toad wants me to get off him, hehe.  
  
Sesshomaru: Heh.  
  
Jaken: Arrghh!  
  
Anne: Okay stupid toad I get it already.  
  
Anne jumps off Jaken who is now spitting dirt out of his mouth.  
  
Jaken: Poo poo poo (sound of him spitting dirt out of his mouth). What was that for? You need to work on your aim stupid.  
  
Anne: Aim! My aim was perfect I landed right on top of you. You weak and pathetic toad.  
  
Jaken: Who are you calling weak and pathetic!?  
  
Anne: You toad, what you can't hear well either?  
  
Jaken: Would you stop calling me toad and I can hear just fine you weak and pathetic human.  
  
Sesshomaru: That's enough Jaken! If she is as weak and pathetic as you say. She would not have the speed, power, and her aim wouldn't be as accurate as it is and you be recovered from your wound already.  
  
Jaken: Wound? What wound? I don't have a wound.  
  
Sesshomaru: You haven't realized that the back of your head has been bleeding.  
  
Jaken: Wha!?  
  
Anne: Here look stupid. (Anne walks behind him and puts some of his blood that is bleeding on a leaf to show him.) See and here is the knife that I cut you with when I came down on top of you. (She pulls the knife off of the side of her foot) The tip of the knife has blood on it from the back of your head.  
  
Jaken: Aaaah! Why would you do that to me?  
  
Anne: To get back at you for calling me a weak and pathetic human. I heard you ever since I first started tailing Sesshomaru when he entered my territory. (She is now cleaning the knife in the river and putting it away)  
  
Jaken: Was I really that loud?  
  
Sesshomaru: (Who is now walking up to Jaken) No, she was just raised by a pack of demons to be used as a training partner. The demons for some reason didn't kill her as they originally intended though.  
  
Jaken: Why is that my lord?  
  
Sesshomaru: You'll have to ask her about that. What I just said about her is all I know about her former clan.  
  
Jaken: Well why is that the demons didn't kill you human?  
  
Anne: ......  
  
Jaken: Answer me!  
  
Anne: Why should I tell you toad it would be a total waste of my time.  
  
Jaken: Why you! (He's angry now ^.^ hehe)  
  
Sesshomaru: Rin are you curious?  
  
Rin: (She looks toward Sesshomaru and Anne) Yes, my lord but I don't want to out step my position.  
  
Sesshomaru: (Turns away from Jaken and Anne and towards Rin) Heh, you are very wise Rin for your age.  
  
Anne: (Anne walks up to Rin and Sesshomaru) I agree with you there Sesshomaru.  
  
Rin: Thank you! (says this happily and gives a big smile)  
  
Sesshomaru: (gives a slight smile) Heh.  
  
Anne: You're curious to what I look like now aren't you Sesshomaru?  
  
Sesshomaru: (gives a slight smile) Heh.  
  
Anne: Thought so. (leaves cloak on)  
  
Jaken: I feel a little dizzy (wobbles around in a little area swirly eyed).  
  
Anne: Huh, I thought your demonic powers would have definitely healed you by now. I didn't injure you that bad and you're still bleeding. The lowest level of demons that I fought all would have healed by now. I haven't fought any strong demons either that I haven't searched for. I guess you really are weak. (Anne walks up to Sesshomaru) I think you better heal him with that tensaiga of yours Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru: I guess I must. Hold still Jaken.  
  
Jaken falls on the floor while Sesshomaru is drawing the tensaiga.  
  
Jaken: plop (sound of him falling).  
  
Sesshomaru strikes him with the sword. Then a ray of purple light shows where he struck Jaken. Then it fades away after a few moments.  
  
Jaken: Thank you my lord.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
To all of you readers just wanted to tell you guys I'm not done with this chapter yet. I've just been sick and super busy. Its also been taking me a long time to type. Gomen everyone. 


	3. Who is the Shadowed Figure page 2

Pirate Searching Ch.2 continued  
  
Disclaimer: Amanda(Inu+Kagforever): This again? Must I say it? Sesshomaru: Yes, if you don't want to be sued. Amanda: Fine! Rin how about you do it. Rin: Okies, She doesn't own lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, and me. IronAnneKidd: She only owns me so far. Jaken: How come I don't get to say anything? Amanda: You just did Jaken, baka! I also don't like you that much thats why and I have complete control of all of you MWAHAHAHA!  
  
On with the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Anne: For your own good Jaken you better not get in my way anymore or my bad side.  
  
Dragon: ZZZZZZZZ  
  
They all turn around to the dragon seeing that it has been asleep for some time now.  
  
Anne: Ha Ha Ha Ha! Well it did get pretty late through this reunion let's set up camp here. I'll go get some dinner for me and Rin. You guys can get your own food.  
  
Sesshomaru: Your personality hasn't changed that much.  
  
Anne: I try. Rin why don't you come with me so I know I get something you like.  
  
Rin looks at Sesshomaru asking him if it is safe to go with Anne. Sesshomaru nods that it is safe.  
  
Rin and Anne then walk off into the woods together.  
  
Sesshomaru: Jaken you go make a fire while we go get food.  
  
Jaken: Yes, my lord.  
  
Sesshomaru goes off to get their meal while Jaken gets supplies for a fire.  
  
Dragon: ZZZZZZZ (still sleeping)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you go people I would just like to tell all of you that this story isn't gettin updated untill I get some reviews on this chap so plz R&R.  
  
Inuyasha: Why are you wasting your breath you know this story suks cause I'm not in it or the rest of my gang so you won't be getting any more reviews from anyone, baka!  
  
Amanda: Inu your mean.  
  
Inuyasha: No I'm not I'm just stating the facts.  
  
Amanda: Like I said your mean time for pay back on you for being mean.  
  
Inuyasha: What are you gonna do? Make me do the Barney song I love you in my underwear while jumping and running around in circles?  
  
Amanda: As in matter of fact yes! Hehehehe.(chants) I call apon you my all mighty controling authoress powers make Inubaka over there do the Barney song I love you in his underwear while jumping and running around in circles. Now control Inuyasha Haaaaaaa!  
  
Inuyasha: (now being controled by my awsome powers) I love you. You love me. Were a happy family. With a great big kiss and a hug from me to you. I know you'll say You love me too. *did every thing like I commanded him to do.*  
  
Amanda: Hahaha Well thats it everyone plz R&R 


	4. The Mysterious Voice

Pirate Searching   
  
By Inu+Kagforever  
  
Special thanks goes to Reijithecrow Arigato *Gives you a hug and hands you some candy* And one day I will beat you in rping but just not any time soon as my characters say I won't give up easily. But the score will change from 3-0 I will win oneday so beware just not any time soon like I said T-T U master me amuter. *bows in respect to the winner*   
  
This will be my only update for a while because I'm going on a cruise and I'm hunting for the Icecream truck that goes by my house every day now and drives everyone nuts in this house with that stupid Icecream truck music. Must destroy the thingy that is producing the music. Sorry everyone but if you heard the music every day for 5 min. You would want to destroy the music too. Yes, I know I lied with that if I didn't get any reviews I woulden't update on the previous chap but I got bored so I decided to update anyways.  
  
Disclaimer: Amanda(Me): No, I won't say it. IronAnneKidd: You have to. Amanda: I don't wanna and you can't make me. Jaken: Fine I will then. Ahem... Me: OK I don't any of the characters execept for IronAnneKidd who I refer to as Anne or Kidd in the story happy now? Jaken: BUt I was going to say it. Amanda: Yeah well I did cause I don't really like you I find you annoying sorry to all of you Jaken fans out there if there are any. Jaken: Your mean! Amanda: Only to you. Inuyasha: Thats a lie. Amanda: Oh yeah, you too only when your mean though. Ok on with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: The Mysterious Voice (Thanks Akarihime for the name you were the first so you win! ^.^ *Hands you 3 bags of sour patch* Now on with the story!)  
  
You can see Anne and Rin walking in the forest.  
  
Rin: Where are we going?  
  
Anne: To a village that I go to often. It is sort of near here if I ran it would take me 1 min.  
  
Rin: So why don't you run there?  
  
Anne looks at Rin with an you should already know look.  
  
Rin: I'm sorry  
  
Anne: *smiles* I don't want you to be left alone and I'm not sure if your body could take my high speed.  
  
Rin: Thank you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Somewhere on the other side of the forest Sesshomaru is finishing his food.  
  
Sesshomaru: That was pretty quick I didn't think I would find food so easily I think I'll go wash off now.  
  
Sesshomaru walks towards a river to clean himself of the food on his clothing and mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the camp site Jaken is waiting for the others.  
  
Jaken: I built the fire but no one is here yet. This is really boring. (Me: What do you expect dummi they just left. Sorry guys back to the story.)  
  
Dragon:ZZZZZZZZ *Still sleeping*  
  
Jaken:*Looks at Dragon* Their is no one I can talk to. (me: Wrong aren't you talking to yourself aloud moron. Sorry again guys I just don't really like Jaken back to the story.)  
  
Something jumps around in the tree tops and scares Jaken.  
  
Jaken: AAAAAgh! Who is there?  
  
No one answers.  
  
Jaken runs over to the Dragon.  
  
Jaken: Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me.  
  
Voice: You sure about that? Ha ha ha.  
  
The thing talking jumps in front of Jaken and the Dragon who is still sleeping.  
  
Jaken: AAAgh!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Ha ha evil cliffi and gomen about the short chap I have more just don't feel like putting it in now Mwhahaha You all must suffer cause I am evil Hahahaha. Read and review plz  
  
Everyone: Your sort of strange.  
  
Me: Arigato everyone. Now dancing monkeys attack them cause I say so.  
  
Everyone except for Sesshomaru and Ironannekidd and Voice: O_O Dancing... Monkeys....?  
  
Dancing Monkeys: *Millions of dancing monkeys come out of no where and charge everyone except for me*  
  
Sesshomaru and IronAnneKIdd: *Kills all of the dancing monkeys*  
  
Me: No fair you killed the MONKEYS! T.T   
  
IronAnneKidd and Sesshomaru: What did you excpect?  
  
Everyone else but voice: Yaaaay!  
  
Voice: Thats it readers now plz read and review. Oh and she also owns me and the now dead dancing monkeys.  
  
Me: T.T NOT THE DANCING MONKEYS!!!!!  
  
Everyone: Plz read and review readers.  
  
Me: NOT THE MONKEYS T.T  
  
Everyone: SHUTUP!!!!!  
  
Me: T.T Your all mean. Take this! *puts prair beads like Inu's around their necks*.  
  
Everyone: O_O Oh no not good.  
  
Me: *Smirks* SIT!  
  
Everyone:*Thump they all fell to the ground*  
  
Me: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! Aaah much better plz review readers.  
  
Everyone: Ow. Yes plz review so the torture will end. 


	5. Apologize's and The Past

hello everyone sorry about the longness it took to update but my school stinks and likes to give lots of hw and projects to do *sigh*-.- stupid science project, Stupid algebra word problems. oh well on with the story. ^.^   
  
Disclamer: ::In Amanda's dream:: Me: I own everyone in this story and there is nothing anyone can do about it MWAHAHAHA! ::wakes up:: ::cries:: No it was just a dream I don't own anyone in this story except for IronAnneKidd and that new characer in the last chapter currently known as voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Apologize's and The Past (U win again Katie thanks)  
  
Anne: We'll be there in 5 min. Rin.  
  
Rin: Kay.  
  
Rin: May I ask a question?  
  
Anne:*nods* Sure go ahead.  
  
Rin: What was your past like?  
  
Anne:.........  
  
Rin: I'm sorry.  
  
Anne: You apologize too much Rin.  
  
Rin: huh hmm (sort of upset)  
  
Anne: Don't worry about it.  
  
Rin: uh huh (back to her usual self with a smile on her face)  
  
Anne: My Parents were killed when I was a baby. I was found by a pack of wolf demons. For some reason they didn't kill me. Once I turned 7 I learned why. They trained me so they can use me as a confidence builder for their new family members. They also used me as a to entertain themselves when ever they were bored and to practice their hunting skills. They didn't relize as the years went by I developed fighting, evasion, and blocking skills from being constantly spared with. My skills grew every day eventually I became acustomed to their hunting and fighting stylesusing their week points against them. When I got tired I could only go to sleep when the wolf clan's leader told me to and allowed me to. He tended to look after me and I finally relized it when I was 10. The wolves had grown out of me when they learned of my growing skill. When i went to go to sleep at my allowed time they were preparing to see the last of me. As soon as they saw me fall asleep they jumped out and attacked me. They hadn't relized how far my skills had come. I senced them from my new skill, I can sence demons and humans around me and the ones I know already I can pin point where they are all over the world.  
  
(stops)  
  
We are here Rin.  
  
Rin: Yaeh your story was intresting but I don't like long storys and my legs hurt from all that walking.  
  
Anne: Heh, Well let's get u some food.  
  
They walk towards the village over the hill they now are on. you see a large field and a big farming area. There are small buildings all over the place in lines.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well hi everyone I hoped u like this chap time to reply to some reviews! Yay!  
  
X-Smasher 3: Hey I guess ur refering to the Kenny on 1 of the reviews that was under my name well you see what happened was I logged onto fanfiction.net under my author name Inu+Kagforever and then my friend wanted to read my story she read it then reviewed. The Kenny that she is talking about is a friend at school who was tellig me at that time that my story suks and no one's going to read it. he's sounds like a real great friend huh? We aren't that good of friends but I've tried to become better friends with him. That's not working and he's only my friend because he's my friends' friend. Ok there u go that was sort of long but oh well. Arigato for reading my story I was super happy when u reviewed I'm glad u think it's a good story. ::hugs u and gives u candy::  
  
Well thats all plz R&R everyone u can also e-mail me I don't mind. 


	6. ch 5

dodges all objects being thrown at her I'm sorry I haven't done this in sooooo long I'm gonna try my best to update this story more GOMEN EVERYONE! And ty for the cookies!  
  
disclaimer: I have to say this eerytime don't I? I no own inuyasha u no sue  
  
u know the drill! Contest! first person to give me a name for this chap wins! Woo hoo!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They are now in the village walking among villagers who walk up to and greet Anne. All of them very happy and excited she's there.  
  
Villager 1: Hi Anne, welcome back! Is there anything I can do for you?!  
  
Villager 2: Is there something you need I can get for you?!  
  
Villager 3: Do you need some weapons?!  
  
Rin who is getting scared starts to hide behind Anne. Anne is getting a bit annoyed from all of this attention and that they are now starting to gang up on Rin.  
  
Villager 4: You brought a new friend with you.  
  
All of the villagers see Rin and start questioning her too.  
  
Villager 5: Something you need young one?  
  
IronAnne: Leave her alone. You guys are frighting her.  
  
All villagers: Frighting her?  
  
Anne: Yeah so leave her alone got it! if any of you bother her your gonna have to deal with me got it?!  
  
Anne states that rule and demand at them while she also give them a dry look. The villagers become nervous.  
  
Villagers: but we...  
  
Village elder: (interupes) All of you stop pestering Anne and her friend and get back to what you were origanially doing!  
  
Villagers: Yes elder..  
  
The villagers bow to the elder and then Anne and Rin then go back to what they were doing before. Except for the elder who walks up to Anne from his hut.  
  
Anne: Thanks Gramps.  
  
Elder: I had a feeling if you got bothered by them anymore they wouldn't be able to stand for a while.  
  
Anne: You got that right. I hate it when they do his each time I come here. That's why I stay in the forest most of the time.  
  
Elder: Well you know they are only trying to thank you.  
  
Anne: Yea I know but it is really annoying. they always crowd around me and anyone I bring with me. They don't know when to stop.   
  
Elder: So what brings you here?  
  
Anne: I met up with an old pal and i'm getting some food for th girl and myself.  
  
Elder: Alright then I have to run I got some arrends to do. So I have to go now.   
  
Anne: Alright see ya old man.  
  
Rin: (stomach growls) Can we get something to eat now I'm hungry?!  
  
Anne: Ya sure thing Rin.  
  
Rin: Yaaaaay!  
  
Anne: Let's go to the hut there my friend's there and she has plenty of food.  
  
Rin: K!  
  
They walk to a hut that has someone outside by the looks of it, sleeping. The person wears a cape very simular to Anne's but in a dark navy blue color.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's it for today.  
  
Please R&R! 


End file.
